Bradley's Punishment
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Bradley's Punishment Starring Bradley Stephen Sandy Joseph Binky And Yasha. and the Pokemon. (Episode begins) (and starts) (2028) (Note: Still Present) (At the Candy Store) (however) Walter: Yum. Yum. I like taffy. Luke: Yeah. Tastes good, cousin. (Bradley enters) (to get some candy) Pig: Oh dear. Out of chocolate bits. Better get some more. (Walks to the storage room) (to get some chocolate) Bradley: Huh? (Looks at a gumball jar) This gumball jar has no tag on it. (looks around) Guess they're free. (takes some) Better leave some tips, Just in case. (smirks) (Leaves tips and leaves) (without getting caught) (Pig came back in) (with some chocolate bits) Pig: There. Huh? (looks at the gumball jar) Had it the wrong way. (Turns it around) There. (fixes it) (The jar showed a tag saying "Gumballs for tips") (to confuse the pig) Pig: Sure someone left tips and left with some of it. (Shrugs) (and carries on back to work) Narrator: Later. (Later) (at home) (Blow) (Puff) (POP) (BURST) (Chew) (CRUNCH) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey son. Bradley: Hi pop. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? What do you have there? Bradley: Oh nothing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Those are gumballs. Bradley: Oh, I see now. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where did you get them? Bradley: From a candy store by paying them. Stephen Squirrelsky: Give me those. (Looks at them) Hmm... (sniffs) They're... (gasps, DUN DUN DUUN!) You stole them! Bradley: Oh shoot! I'm busted. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, How could you?! Stealing candy from the candy store! Bradley: But I thought they're free, The jar didn't had a tag on it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Son, Every jar always get a price tag on it, You know stealing is against the law! Bradley: I maybe should have waited and asked the store manager if I could have some by letting him know first. Stephen Squirrelsky: You really upset me, Son. Bradley: Oh dad, Please don't! Don't hurt me! Stephen Squirrelsky: Brad, We parents would never spank or hurt our kids for punishment, But I have a better punishment for you. Bradley: Then I guess this means something else is in mind to teach me manners. Bradley: Oh no, Pop. No. Not that ridiculous apron again. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yes, Brad. You going to wear this and keeping it on for a week. Bradley: Until I can behave and promise solemnly never to take stuff without anyone knowing. Stephen Squirrelsky: But If I catch you taking it off, There'll be a big punishment for you. Bradley: Let me guess. My nose in the book penalty. Stephen Squirrelsky: Worse then that. It's a secret to not be revealed to if you did. (Bradley gulp) Bradley: Then that means I'll be doomed and sent to Camp Lazlo, right? Stephen Squirrelsky: You have to figure it out. Bradley: Oh dear. Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh) (Bradley puts his apron on) Bradley: Everyone is sure to laugh at me now. Yasha: Hey bro, What's you... Huh? (double takes) Joseph: Holy Toledo! (Binky giggles) Binky: Bradley looks funny with that apron on! Bradley: Heard that! Joseph: Oh, poor Bradley. He's not got a punishment to have. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes he did. Sandy: Without asking anyone at the Candy Store first? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. He stole these gumballs. (Sandy gasps) Joseph: Bummer. Yasha: He should have waited and let the Candy Store Manager know first. Sandy: He's just wearing it for the day. Binky: Until he can behave. Stephen Squirrelsky: No. For a week. Sandy: But I thought it would be just a single day and not a week. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's true, Honey. A week. If I see him taking it off, He'll have his big punishment for sure. Sandy: Don't ever speak to my boy like that. We adopted him years ago and put him in a baby carrier. Now what's to become of Bradley if he's spotted? Bradley: Mom, It's true. It's all true. He told me so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you. Sandy: Just to let you know. You should always ask first before getting something to enjoy. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Bradley sighs in upsetness) Bradley: I can't believe that I'm doing. This apron does not suit me. Yasha: (sings) It's your punishment. Remember? Joseph: (scats) Yeah. You'll learn a lesson. (Bradley facepalms) Binky: (whistles) Hope you'll enjoy it and get used to it. Bradley: Yeah right. (Doorbell rings) (loudly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Coming. Sandy: Yes? (OPEN) Kessie: Hey Steph and San. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, It's you, Kessie. Sandy: What's up? Kessie: Is Bradley here? Joseph: Yes. He's hiding. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on in. He can talk to you. Yasha: And see how he's doing. Binky: We don't mind. Pikachu: Pikachu. Kessie: Hi Brad... Huh? (double takes) (in pure shock) Kessie: Bradley? Why are you wearing that apron? Bradley: Because I got in trouble for doing something without telling anyone first. Kessie: Like what? Tell me about it. Bradley: When I was at the candy store, I took something that I thought was free, and when I left, I accidentally took some candy without anyone knowing first. Kessie: And? Bradley: Dad caught me and put in this apron as a punishment. And if he sees me ripping it off, I'll be sent to somewhere that I don't like. Kessie: Oh. For a week on wearing it? Bradley: Yes. And they'll send to a Mental People's home with troublemakers in them. Kessie: Why don't you take it off without him seeing you? (Bradley gasps) Bradley: That's a great idea. But I need to disguise myself so that I don't get caught. Wrong line. Bradley: Because I'd rather you didn't let me do that. There could be more trouble for me. Kessie: Sorry. Bradley: If my aunt and Skippy see this, they'll punish my parents for what they have done to me. Kessie: I don't blame you. You're kinda cute in it. Bradley: And beautiful too, you might say. Even though there are warnings for to regard. (Kessie winks) Bradley: Thanks for telling me anyway. I'll have to sit and think about what happened. Narrator: That night. (That night) Bradley: Hmm... Maybe I could take it off during bedtime. (gets an idea) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ahem. (Bradley gasps and saw his dad looking firmly at him) Bradley: Oh. Sorry. He-he. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmph. Bradley: I was not doing anything. Honest. (Stephen walks away) (to join Sandy) Bradley: Phew. Guess that won't happen. Afraid I have to sleep with it on. (feels safe) Bradley: This is so humiliating. (scoffs) Narrator: The next morning... (The next morning) (Bradley looks around) (to make sure no-one will catch him) (He's about to take it off) Stephen Squirrelsky: No son of mine is going to take off that apron or he'll be locked up in the treehouse for 48 hours for his big punishment. (He overhears this) Bradley: Dang. I can't let this happen. (chuckles nervously that he almost did it) Bradley: There must be something I can do. (Later, Bradley walks along)) (with worry) John: Hey, Look at Bradley. Paul: He looks ashamed by wearing that apron. George: It's really funny. Ringo: Let's start laughing at him. Bradley: Phooey. (scoffs) (Walks along) (feeling upset) Roderick: (laughs) Hi, Miss Skunkey. Ellie: (laughs) He's Mr. Skunk Bradley. (Bradley looks down at his apron) (Bradley feels embarrassed) Ellie: He's got a really girlish apron. Roderick: Ah, poor Bradley. When will he ever learn? Bradley: It's for my punishment. Both: What? (they gasp) Ellie: Punishment? What kind of punishment? Bradley: For taking stuff from a store without anyone knowing first. Roderick: That's why you're wearing that. For a week or something? Bradley: A week. That's why I'm grounded. Because I do anything while wearing this apron and in time out. Ellie: Maybe you should take it off. Bradley: I'd rather not. Not with anyone watching me. Roderick: Why? Bradley: Because I'll be locked up for 48 hours in the clubhouse and might try to escape. Ellie: Escaping's not a good idea. Gabby: Besides you'll get lost and alone. Ellie: So keep it on until a week past. Roderick: That's the way you won't get seen. Bradley: Fine. Fine. Gees. Gabby: Just stroll along, will you? (Bradley walks along) (worried) Narrator: Later. (Later) Bradley: I'm becoming a laughing stock from wearing this apron. Hi-yi-yi. (scats) Yasha: I feel sorry for him. Joseph: Me too. Binky: Pity. Pancham: Pancham. Vulpix: Pix. Scatterbug: Scatterbug. Bradley: Really. I did leave tips for those gumballs I took. (sniffs) Yash: Tips? (DING) That's true. Joseph: Aha! Yasha I mean. Sorry. Uh-oh. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess I was a little too harsh on him. Sandy: And misjudged him too by breaking his heart. Yasha: Pop. Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it, Yasha? Yasha: When I was at the candy store today, I saw the gumball jar's price tag saying "Gumballs for tips". Stephen Squirrelsky: Pardon? Joseph: She's right. It is true. Stephen Squirrelsky: Prove it. Binky: Okay. We'll try. Yasha: Look at this photo of it. Joseph: See? Stephen Squirrelsky: Why, It is. Did he really leave tips after taking some? Scatterbug: Scatter. Stephen Squirrelsky: Son. Bradley: Yes? Stephen Squirrelsky: I discovered something that your siblings said to me. Bradley: What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: You gumballs you took were't actually stolen, You did bought them by leaving tips. I'm sorry I misjudged you. Bradley: Oh boy. Does this mean I have to take this apron off? (Stephen winks) Bradley: Yippee! Now I can take this apron and get rid off it! (Tosses it away) (by taking it off of him) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here's your gumballs you took the other day. Bradley: Thanks to me for leaving the tips. (Binky chews taffy) (Joseph eats some candy) Bradley: Joseph, What's that in your mouth? Joseph: Candy. Which is why I left some tips for the man too. Binky: Mnn... Bradley: Hold on. That's stolen candy, Binky. Binky: Oops. Sorry. Gave the man tips too. Bradley: Oops. Silly me. So embarrassing. (Stephen facepalms) Yasha: We all give tips to every store manager. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Bradley's Punishment Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes